


Fast Times At Raijin High

by Maddie_Jade



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Jade/pseuds/Maddie_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is supposed to be some of the best years of your life right? With all of the chaos at Raijin you weren't so sure.<br/>Shizuo/Reader <br/>(Raijin Days)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Sucks

It was during your second year at Raijin High School in East Ikebukuro when your life changed drastically. Although, it didn't happen all at once or in a short period of time like some badly written Hollywood movie script. No, in fact it actually took quite some time before you were introduced to, and actually interacted with, the infamous man at school that would change the course of your life forever.

The first few weeks back at school were no different than any other return from break. You were assigned new homerooms, you were forced to get to know a few of your classmates better, and the you were thrust off into the busy world of high school. This included the many favorites of all students; tests, quizzes, and projects, oh my! This wasn't much of a problem for you though; you never really had a problem with your grades. It's not as if you thought you were particularly smart or anything, you simply just did your work.

School was always so boring to you. It was too easy sometimes. You weren't really the type to find fun in monotonous work and pointless assignment. Especially when you would finish the assignments very quickly. While, yes, there were some classes you enjoyed and the few clubs you had joined, school was just so droll. It didn't help that your social skills were worse than a rock. Because of your lack of social skills and good grades, your classmates thought you were the type to do nothing but study and do school work. All work no play.

“(Name) you're always getting A's, you must be really smart! Would you mind helping me out in math?”

“Oooh! Could you help me out with world history then too? There is a test coming up and I can't fail another one!”

You really did want to help them. The truth was though, you couldn't help any of them, or anybody at all. You were the world's crappiest teacher. Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't know where to start. You simply did not understand how those around you could not comprehend what you could. You could get most any answer but explaining how you got it to someone else, that was near impossible. You could definitely cross off teacher on your possible careers list.

You were well known throughout the school as the girl to ask for the question on a worksheet. That was it. Not the girl to invite to parties, or the girl with hot new boyfriend, or not even the girl to talk nasty about. You were simply the girl people asked to copy your homework. You could count up the number of close friends you had on only a single hand:1. That's it. One. His name was Haru and he was that cliché 'been best friends since forever' friend. Yours and his family had known each other for a long time, so you were basically forced to be around him constantly, so you just found it easier to be his friend. He is not all that bad though, if you can get past that melodramatic, flamboyant personality of his.

“Girl you need to loosen up and just have a little fun. You don't always have to take things so seriously.”

This phrase was the one he would most frequently would use. Every time you would pass on a party of his or anything involving other people, he would say this to you. Its not that you take everything super serious, its just that you had to keep your grades up in order to make it into a good university, not to mention the fact you get extremely uncomfortable around people you don't know.

However the latest time Haru had said this to you, you had a legitimate excuse for bailing. Your teacher had given you a 'special' assignment that she had basically forced you into. And I quote 'If you don't do this I will make you clean the classroom everyday by yourself". Oooh! She knew just how to get to you! She was a good teacher though, and a wonderful lady. You had been giving the job of tutoring one of your fellow classmates in a subject he would no doubt fail without any assistance, not that he would do any better with you as his tutor.

“Sorry, I really can't this time. I have to tutor Shizuo Heiwajima today.”


	2. No Prince Charming

You were about to snap your pencil in half. You were becoming so frustrated with the blond delinquent in front of you. Shizuo Heiwajima simply just did not understand anything you were attempting to teach him. You now knew why he was failing, and it didn't look like he would do any better than he already was. It didn't help you were a terrible teacher.

'I'm not sure I can do this...' He looked like he was ready to throw the desk right out of the window. Math was definitely not his favorite subject. His grip on his pencil increased, almost breaking it.

'Oh my god I'm so glad I'm not that pencil right now! He really is scary. I wonder what would happen if he got an F after our study session? Would he brake me like a pencil?” You were so lost in your worried thoughts that you didn't hear him ask you for assistance on the next problem.

"Hey...are you even listening....HEY!" You let out a small yelp when the blond yelled at you in irritation. The sound of his loud, gruff voice had finally gotten your attention.

"Your supposed to be helping me. I don't even want to be here, but I am because I need to pass this class. So you could at least pay attention and actually help me out here!" He glared at you and you could see why he was the most feared boy in school. His infamous anger was beginning to show, and you definitely did not want to be on the receiving side of it. However, you didn't blame him. You were doing an absolutely crappy job.

"You're right I'm sorry. Here what do you need help on?" You didn't want him to blame his failing grade on you. You leaned over to help him with the problem he was having difficulties with, hoping to cease his anger before it was you he threw out the window.

"Oh, this is an identity. You have to verify it. On this side you need to change everything so it will match up on the other side. Change the left side first. Secant is the same thing as one over cosine." You started out and finished the problem for him and then proceed to showed him the steps you took to get to the answer. You then got him to try one on his own. You prayed to god that he would be finally able to understand the problem, and low and behold he did. You smiled brightly at his success. Maybe you weren't such a sucky teacher after all. The two of you tried more problems over the course of thirty minutes until you decided to call it a day.

You wrote down all of the identities he would need to finish any problems left and a few examples to help him. You also gave him your phone number just in case he ever had anymore questions. You only had about four contacts in your phone, two of them were your parents, and now you could add a new number to the list.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help. I kind of understand better now." He gave you a small, but thankful, smile that almost caused you to melt. You had never notice until now, but Heiwajima was very attractive. His blond hair and brown eyes were so enchanting. He was tall and strong too. He reminded you of one the heroic characters in your favorite novels.

“Its hard to believe you're so smart when you space out all the time,” Shizuo stated as he began to walk past you. You blushed madly at his words and tried to hide your face in your hands.

“I'll see you later (Last Name),” He waved as he exited the classroom.

Well he sure wasn't like the prince charming characters in your books, but then, why did your face feel so hot just thinking about him?


End file.
